headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: The Good Wound
"The Good Wound" is the fourteenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the twenty-third episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Jeff Woolnough with a teleplay written by Ashley Edward Miller and Zack Stentz. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, February 13th, 2009 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Vikash Patel - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Good Wound" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7313. * This episode is included on disc four of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One on February 26th, 2009. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Actress Stephany Jacobsen is credited as Stephanie Jacobsen in this episode. * This is the first episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles to air in 2009. * This is the first episode of the series directed by Jeff Woolnough. He directs two episodes of the series in total. * This is the fourth episode of the series co-written by Ashley Edward Miller. He works on six episodes of the series in total as a writer. He previously co-wrote "Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point" with Zack Stentz. * This is the fourth episode of the series co-written by Zack Stentz. He works on six episodes of the series in total as a writer. He previously co-wrote "Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point" with Ashley Edward Miller. Allusions * When replying to Doctor Burnett's question about who hurt her, Sarah Connor describes the T-1000 Terminator attack against her as seen in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Bloopers * When Kyle Reese pulls the ammo box out of the ground, which is what would have been used during the War with the machines, it says that the bullets are "Blank M200" cartridges. Perhaps it was a box used in the film production and used as a prop in this scene. Share TV.com; Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, "The Good Wound"; Mistakes/Goofs. * In Terminator 2: Judgment Day, the T-1000 stabs Sarah through the right shoulder. In this episode, the scar left behind is shown on her left shoulder. * The warehouse has a lot of windows for a facility repeatedly described as being windowless. * When Sarah Connor pulls the gun after approaching Felicia Burnett in the parking lot, you can hear the sound of the gun's hammer being cocked. Glocks do not have external hammers that can be cocked. Quotes * Kyle Reese: I saw an entire orchard on fire once. Skynet flamethrowers. Smelled like apple pie. .... * Kyle Reese: I know that look. He'll push you and doubt you and make you wanna kill him. * Sarah Connor: He's certainly on the list. * Kyle Reese: He's out of his time. He's lost. John's all he's got. John and you. * Sarah Connor: We're all out of our time. We're all lost. And John is all any of us have. .... * John Connor: You know me in the future. What would future me do? * Cameron Phillips: You mean about Riley? * John Connor Yeah. What would future me do right now? * Cameron Phillips: Future you has more important things to do. .... * John Henry: What are you doing? * Catherine Weaver: I can't answer that right now. But know this, John Henry, everything I do, I do for you. .... * John Henry: Mister Ellison, I have a question. * James Ellison: What is it? * John Henry: It's not for you. I have a question for God. * James Ellison: What do you want to ask God? * John Henry: I wish to know why he didn't use more ball and socket joints when he made you. .... * John Henry: You're not human. * Catherine Weaver: Excuse me? * John Henry: You're not human. You're made of metal. Not the same metal as I am, but metal. * Catherine Weaver: How can you tell? * John Henry: I looked into your eyes. There's nothing there. See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2008/Episodes Category:February, 2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories